Three Months
by Misfit Writer
Summary: Steve McGarrett doesn't have to think twice about offering himself up in place of his partner.  There was no way he would allow Victor Hesse to take anyone else from him if he could help it.
1. Chapter 1

Oookay, so here goes. I'm still trying to decide exactly how I want this to go, but I figure I might as well get it started. I'm going to try to alternate between one shots and this story.

Summary: Steve McGarrett doesn't have to think twice about offering himself up in place of his partner. There was no way he would allow Victor Hesse to take anyone else from him if he could help it.

Disclaimer: Not mine :'( haha

Danny Williams pushed the door open to his partner's office, and paused for a moment when he noticed the way Steve was holding his head in his hands. "Everything okay, partner?"

Steve looked up, surprised that he hadn't heard Danny come in to the room. He gestured the shorter man in, and gave him a halfhearted smile. "I was just thinking about my dad, going over the last day in my head again. My sister just called crying, talking about how much she missed him and reminding me that it's been three months since he died. I don't think I could forget that particular date…that entire day is pretty much burned into my memory."

Danny nodded, knowing there was nothing he could say to ease his friend's pain. If they hadn't bonded so strongly in their short time together, he knew for a fact that Steve wouldn't have revealed as much of his pain as he just had. When the two had first met, Danny never would've guessed that Steve hurt as much as he did over his father's murder. It was easy to see now, after knowing Steve and learning to read him, that the former SEAL was fighting off grief and guilt and fury.

"What've you got?" Steve questioned abruptly, pulling Danny from his thoughts.

"Governor Jameson just called and asked us to meet her at her office. She wouldn't say over the phone, but apparently she's gotten some intel about something big. She sounded pretty pissed."

Steve ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "Well, I guess we better get going then. Give Chin a call and give him the heads up and let him know we'll keep him posted, and I'll meet you out in the car." With that, all emotion left Steve and he turned into the fearless, hardass leader once more. Danny sighed and turned to follow the orders given him.

Steve watched Danny turn on his heel and stride out into the main room towards his own office. Something about the Governor's call bothered him…even with cases that hit too close to home, she was usually very well composed. He hoped this one wouldn't lead to another trip to the hospital for anyone on his team; the last case had landed Kono in the ER, which hit the 5-0 team hard. Steve or Danny winding up in the hospital was commonplace these days, and Chin had even had to get checked out a few times. The rookie took a bullet meant for her cousin and spent three days in a bed while her leg healed. Steve had ordered her to stay home another week until she could fully function, and from her phone calls she was already chomping at the bit to come back two days in.

Reluctantly, Steve pushed himself out of his chair. He grabbed his badge and wallet before heading out the door. A quick glance told him that Danny was already on his way to the car, so he didn't waste any more time leaving the office.

Danny was sitting in the driver's side of the car, which Steve would never admit he was relieved to see. His mind was in a million different places after his sister's phone call, and the Governor's call did nothing to ease his anxiety. He could feel Danny's gaze on him from time to time, but he simply stared ahead.

"I know you're in a funk right now, man, but this sounds pretty serious. Are you going to be able to focus on whatever Jameson gives us?" Danny asked. He watched Steve closely as his partner struggled to rein in his thoughts. Had anyone else been so blunt with Steve about his behavior and the Navy man would've turned military on them, but not Danny.

"Yeah," he sighed, feeling guilt blossom for a moment before he shook them off. "Thanks."

Danny looked over at him and grinned. "I've just gotta make sure you're gonna have my back whenever the bad guy shows up. God only knows what trouble you're going to attract today," he teased.

Steve snorted as the two climbed out of the car. He looked up at the building and took a deep breath. He did not at all look forward to finding out what was wrong with the Governor.

"Hello Commander, thank you for coming in. Detective," she greeted, shaking their hands. Steve didn't speak, instead waiting for her to start speaking. "I have some…disturbing news. HPD informed me that there have been sightings reported throughout Honolulu of Victor Hesse. He's still alive."

Steve felt like he'd been sucker punched in the gut. The man who had killed his father…who had nearly killed him, had survived his shots. "Where was he last seen?" he questioned, trying to keep his voice steady.

Danny looked over at his partner and watched him carefully. Steve was doing a great job of keeping his emotions hidden from the Governor, but the Detective could read the fury and fear in his eyes. Steve was already starting to beat himself up for Hesse surviving; knowing his partner, it was going to be difficult with Steve plotting ways in his head to play the hero against Hesse.

"Not too far from here, actually. HPD tried to catch him this morning after a tip came in, but he vanished before they got there."

Steve sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Of course he did. By the time anyone would've been able to call in a tip he would've been long gone. If there's one thing Victor Hesse is very good at, it's staying hidden."

"Well, you were the one who spent five years hunting him down, so I'm going to need to ask you to hunt him down now."

Steve dropped his hand from his nose and stared at her incredulously. "All due respect, Governor, I have no qualms about taking the son of a bitch down for real this time, but in reference to the five years I spent hunting him down before…do you forget how those five years ended? I listened to him kill my father. Taking him out will be to protect the people on this island. I will not have a repeat. We will find him, and we will take care of him."

The Governor nodded, and watched as the head of the Five-0 task force and his second-in-command turned and strode out of her office.

Steve was ahead of Danny by the time they made it out of the door. His long legs took him quickly across the parking lot to the car, and Danny had to jog to keep up. Steve slammed his fist on the roof of the car, allowing himself a moment of anger. He rested his elbow down on the roof and then ran his hand through his hair. Fresh resolve solidified in his mind, and he turned to plan their first step with Danny. When he came around, Steve froze in his tracks, and he swore his heart stopped with him.

"Hello, McGarrett."

Victor Hesse had an arm around Danny's throat, and with his free hand aimed a gun to his partner's temple. The detective was staring at Steve with fury burning in his eyes. Fury that he'd let this guy sneak up on him, fury that he was going to be used against the man who'd already lost his father at the hands of this psycho.

What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Wow…thank you guys so much for the amazing feedback! I hope I do it justice for you!

"Hello, McGarrett."

Victor Hesse had an arm around Danny's throat, and with his free hand aimed a gun to his partner's temple. The detective was staring at Steve with fury burning in his eyes. Fury that he'd let this guy sneak up on him, fury that he was going to be used against the man who'd already lost his father at the hands of this psycho.

Steve drew his gun and pointed it at Victor. His heart was pounding heavily in his ears, but he knew he had to compose himself in order to protect Danny. "How the hell are you still alive?"

Hesse grinned wickedly. "Kevlar is an amazing thing, isn't it? The shots were startling, but I knew it would be easier to regroup if you thought I was dead. And now, I've got you exactly where I want you. And I've got your partner here exactly where I want him, too."

"You don't want him. You don't give a shit about him. The only reason you've got him right now is because you want me. Why don't we skip the games, you let him go, and I go with you. We can settle this man to man, alone."

Danny glared daggers at his self-sacrificing, idiot of a partner. "Shut up, McGarrett.," he growled. Victor tightened his grip on the Detective's throat which effectively silenced him.

"How sweet, you both want to give yourselves up for the other." Hesse pulled the hammer back on his gun, which nearly sent Steve into a panic. If it weren't for his military training, he would probably be a trembling wreck. Instead, his hands were perfectly steady and his eyes were as cold and hard as ice, fury swirling in their depths. "I will let him go and take you with me if you put all of your weapons on the floor."

Steve didn't have to think twice. His gun and knives were in the floor and he was reaching for his backup pistol before Danny could react.

"You're really going to listen to this psycho who will probably kill me anyway? I'd ask if you're nuts but I already know that answer!" Danny ranted angrily, not willing to give up as easily as Steve was. Hesse drew the gun away from his temple for a moment. Danny thought that he was going to let him go until pain exploded in the back of his head. He would've stumbled if Hesse wasn't still gripping him by the throat. At first he was sure he was going to pass out, but sheer force of will kept him conscious. No way was he checking out now, not when Steve needed him.

"Hey!" Steve yelled. "I'm cooperating! You want me to keep cooperating, lay off!" He watched his partner slowly regain his focus, and the two locked eyes. Steve tried to read the detective, but Danny was blanking his emotions. Slowly Steve stood, leaving his weapons at his feet, and took a step towards Hesse and his partner. "I'm unarmed. Let him go."

Victor smiled. "I think I might want to keep him as a little leverage until we get where we're going," he taunted. Danny willed him to follow that plan, Steve thought quick of a way to get him not to.

"You know as well as I do that taking him will not only create an even stronger frenzy to find us, but if you want to hold him til we get there, it'll give him a chance to figure out where we are."

Hesse seemed to think for a moment, before shoving Danny away from him. Steve wanted to reach for his partner as the shorter man stumbled, but Hesse grabbed him and yanked him back. The gun aimed at his partner was the only thing keeping Steve from laying Victor out right there. Danny watched him, furious at him for being reckless. His attention, however, averted to Hesse. Steve didn't get a chance to turn to find out what was wrong before a burning pain stabbed at his neck.

Danny yelled out in fury as his partner swayed precariously and collapsed into Hesse's arms, unconscious. The gun changed direction to Steve's temple. "Can't have you trying to follow me, now can I? Go back to your little headquarters and begin packing your desk, because Steve here isn't coming back, and I can't imagine Governor Jameson is going to keep your task force going with him gone. It's been a pleasure, Mr. Williams," Victor taunted. Danny could do nothing but watch him drag his partner away.

"Damnit!" Danny yelled as loud as he could once the criminal was out of sight. He, much like Steve had a few minutes earlier, slammed his fist down on the roof of the car. He'd never felt more helpless or scared in his life…he didn't even know for sure that Steve was still alive. He assumed the injection had been some sort of sedative, but there was no way to know for sure. Danny knelt down to grab Steve's things and then climbed into the car, alone, and sped back towards Five-0 HQ. He dialed Chin's number as he drove.

When he made it to the office, Chin met him at the door. "First of all, this is not your fault. Second of all, we're going to get him back. Third of all, Governor Jameson has basically shut down the island to try to find him. We're going to find that son of a bitch and take him down for good. That's a pretty nasty cut on your head," he commented.

Danny shook his head. "I'm fine. Have you called Kono?" Chin nodded. "Good. I don't know if Steve's phone is on or not, but we need to try to get a GPS reading on it. No way is McGarrett getting out of this job that easy," he insisted, renewing his resolve and becoming more serious than Chin had ever seen him. The confidence in his face gave Chin the assurance that they _would_ find Steve in time. They had to.

Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

You guys never cease to amaze me…thank you so much for all of the incredible feedback! I've got some ideas brewing in my head that I'm excited for you to read! I'm having a hard time being patient to get myself there hehe

As always, not mine. Boo :'(

H50TMH50TMH50TM

When sensation first returned to him, Steve felt relatively normal. Groggy maybe, but otherwise normal. It wasn't until he tried to open his eyes that his entire body tensed up and his eyes snapped closed again to block out the blinding light. _Oh…that's right…getting drugged is bad._ It took a few minutes for the memories of the events leading up to the needle getting jabbed into his neck to come back. Turning around to find Danny held at gunpoint by Hesse, trying to get over the shock of Hesse even being alive, trading places with Danny…as if that particular day hadn't been bad enough already. Apparently dealing with a sobbing sister on top of his own guilt and grief wasn't enough. At least Danny was okay.

Now that he was a little better prepared, Steve decided to test opening his eyes once again. Very slowly, he slid his lids up. A dull throb nestled itself right behind his eyes, but it was nothing compared to the stabbing agony the first time he'd opened them. The ex-SEAL observed his surroundings; a relatively small room in a relatively small house from what he could tell. Any attempt to move was thwarted by the ropes binding him to the chair he found himself sitting on. The setup was very similar, he realized, to the room his father had been murdered in.

The throbbing ache increased behind his eyes, forcing him to close them for a moment. Footsteps alerted him to the fact that he wasn't alone, but he didn't have the chance to look up again before shockingly cold water splashed over his face. Sputtering, the ex-SEAL opened his eyes to see Hesse standing over him with a glass in his hand. Rolling his eyes was a mistake, but showing any sign of the pain he was in would only provide the madman with fuel against him.

"Good morning, Mr. McGarrett. So glad you could join me. I've been growing bored."

"What do you want, Victor?" Steve growled.

"I thought it would be obvious. Not only did my brother die on your watch…_you_ killed him! And then you thought you'd killed me. I'm going to kill you for what you did to me…I'm going to make you suffer for what you did to my brother."

Steve prepared himself for the impact of the first hit, but a flash of metal in the man's fist as he swung alerted him to the fact that it would be a lot more painful than he could anticipate. It took all of his willpower to refrain from making any noise as the punch landed directly across his ribs. Steve felt as much as he heard the crack resonating through his bones, and his breath escaped him. He struggled to keep his body from curling in on itself against the agony, and caught sight of a set of brass knuckles in Victor's hands.

"How did that feel, hmm McGarrett?" He didn't give Steve a chance to respond before landing another blow on the opposite side of his ribs. It was harder for the Five-0 leader to bite back his groan of pain, but pride and stubbornness kept him quiet again. Victor knelt in front of him, staring into his face. Steve's chest was heaving with each breath and the man struggled to will the pain away. "You know, you'll be saving your team a lot of stress. They'll be happier now that you're gone."

Steve focused harder on his breathing in order to drown out the man's words. He knew the moment he started listening to what Hesse was taunting, he would reveal a weak link in his armor that Hesse would exploit the hell out of.

"Surely you've seen it by now?" Victor questioned with a sneer. He grabbed a fistful of Steve's hair and yanked it back, forcing the ex-SEAL to look him in the eyes. "They would be so much better off away from your little task force. Danny wouldn't be risking his life every day…risking leaving his little girl without a father."

Steve felt his body quiver with fury. "If you even think about touching her, you sick son of a bitch-"

"Don't worry, I've got what I want, I have no use for your little puppets anymore. Kono, though…she could start a very successful career that will actually give her a chance to make something of her life. With you, she's flying a desk half of the time and getting in the middle of life or death situations otherwise. Are you listening to me, McGarrett?" He jerked Steve's hair again, causing him to wince. "Have you noticed how much they hate you? They know that they'll be safer…happier once you're gone. No more waking up wondering if they'd be returning to the same bed. No more regular visits to the hospital."

Steve tried to fight the rising doubt in his mind. He knew some of it was speculation and taunting…but other parts had to come from someone in their office. If not someone on their team. He had felt that Five-0 had become an _ohana_, but it would be foolish of him to blindly assume that they all felt the same way.

"Ah, there it is. There's the doubt…the guilt. The agony that comes with dying alone. Your family doesn't want you anymore, McGarrett. Your little team of misfits at least. The rest of your family is dead. It was so nice to finish the work my partner started with your mother. Now, I just have to take care of you and I'll feel satisfied."

Hesse laughed at the shocked and irate fire that burned behind Steve's eyes, knowing that he'd pressed hard on a gaping wound. "I will kill you…"

"I'd like to see that, what with you tied to a chair and all. If you'll excuse me, I have a call to make." With that, Victor stood and left the room briefly.

Steve quickly tested his bindings, and realized that one arm was slightly loose. A little bit of wiggling was all that it took for him to get his right hand free. Immediately, he reached for his cell phone and typed a very short message and sent it, only waiting for it to send before tucking it back into his pocket and wiggling his hand back into the binding. He dropped his head to his chest, only half-pretending that he was lost in his wounded thoughts. Hesse walked back in and watched his captive for a long moment.

Five-0 might feel like they're better off without him, but there was potentially someone putting his team at risk, and they needed to know.

H50H50H50H50

What do you guys think? I feel kinda iffy about the ending. Next chapter, we'll find out how things are going with the rest of the team! Do they all feel the way Hesse says they do? ;-) hehe


	4. Chapter 4

You guys are awesome thanks for the awesome reviews! I'm so excited about next week's episode! Here's what's going on with the rest of the team, and what they're feeling.

Obviously not mine lol

H50TMH50TMH50TM

Danny ran a hand through his dirty-blonde hair and sighed heavily. The GPS tracker on Steve's phone wasn't working, which had them stuck. The Governor's office was able to get descriptive details on the car Hesse used, but there had been no luck over the past three hours in the locating department. It wasn't like they were trying to ID their suspect, or figure out who what when or why…they knew everything but the where, and if Hesse was already holed up wherever he was planning on staying, there was a good chance he wasn't going to come out until it was too late for Steve.

"How you holding up, brah?" Kono questioned softly, massaging his shoulders gently. Danny leaned back into her hands and let his eyes drift shut. He appreciated the temporary distraction for what it was.

"I'd be a lot better if we had even a direction to look. The only comfort I can draw from this situation is that he's probably going to want to draw this out, otherwise he wouldn't have taken Steve with him. The fact that my partner is going through hell at the hands of a madman is the only victory we've got so far." The detective hated himself for finding any positive in his friend's nightmare.

"You need to stop blaming yourself and beating yourself up, Danny. Victor Hesse is a psycho…Steve was chasing him for five years before finally catching up to him, and that was after Hesse murdered his father. He's gotta be pretty damn good to elude McGarrett for that long. We'll find him. He's not getting off this island undetected."

Danny sighed, and nodded. "But will it be in time…" he hesitated when his phone started to ring. The number was listed as restricted, which sent his heart racing in anticipation. Had Steve woken up and gotten himself free? "Hello?"

"Danny Williams?" a firm female voice questioned. Danny grew cautious and confused.

"Who's this?" Kono watched him questioningly. Danny gestured for a pen and paper just in case.

"This is Lieutenant Catherine Rollins…you are Steve McGarrett's partner, correct?"

"Yes…"

"He sent me a message saying that there's a mole in your building. Detective Williams, what the hell is going on?" she demanded.

Danny absently registered the frustration and concern in her voice, but his mind was racing. There was a mole in their building? Why did he send her a message and not one of them? How the hell were they going to find the mole? "Why did he message you, instead of me?"

"The message was sent in a code that we created so that we could send short messages in a hurry if we needed to when we were on an assignment together a while back. I'm assuming something's wrong and he's somewhere that he can't get caught with a phone…would you mind telling me where he is?" The tone in her voice reminded Danny of Steve…the authority and warning in her voice left no room for argument. The detective figured it was a military thing.

He sighed, debating whether or not he should tell her. "Steve's been taken by a man named Victor Hesse."

Blonde eyebrows shot up when she let loose a string of curses. "Hesse is still alive? How long has he had McGarrett?"

"Three hours. Look, is there any way you can track the signal on his phone? We've had no luck yet. I'm going to see what we can figure out what we can get on this mole. Call me if you find anything out?"

"Of course. Be careful, Detective. If you haven't already realized, it takes a pretty impressive criminal to elude McGarrett as long as he did. If you find him before I can get anything, please keep me informed." There was a soft plea in her voice at the end of the sentence that made Danny realize that this was the woman Steve called from time to time when they needed special favors that her military access could get them. There was something going on between them, which was why she was so worried.

"I'll keep you informed. Thank you, Lt. Rollins."

Danny hung up the phone and stood quickly. Kono was watching him with a confused look, and Chin had just pushed the door open. Danny gestured the man in closer. "Apparently Steve found out that there's a mole in the office. The only way that I can imagine Hesse wants to use anything here against him would be our loyalty. He's going to use his father's murder against him, probably us next."

"The offices nearby aren't close enough to hear anything, even yelling," Chin offered.

Kono raised one finger, formulating her thought in her head. "There was one officer that came in here a few times though…to deliver packages. He came in once while you and Steve were arguing about his recklessness, and another time he came in while you were venting about how much easier things were before Five-0 was formed and how much better off we'd be if the team dissolved."

Danny thought about it for a moment, and turned around to slam his hand into the wall. "Damnit! He's going to use those two cases against us!" Suddenly, Danny's anger deflated into worry. "I…I never actually meant the things that I said. Sure there are some days when I wanna kick his ass for running in guns blazing…but this is the best place for all of us to be," he mumbled, gripping his hair.

"He knows that, Danny. Steve knows that we've become a family…Hesse won't be able to change that," Kono soothed. She glanced at Chin. "We need to go find that officer. He was from this building…can you pull up the list? I remember his face." Chin nodded, and turned to the computer. By the time he had the list ready, Danny had snapped back into cop mode and was right next to Kono looking at the list. "That's him…David Leighton."

"Let's go," Danny growled. The three rushed to the other office, and found the young rookie quickly. Without warning, the detective grabbed the kid and pinned him up against the wall. He ignored the indignant yells and insults. Kono and Chin stepped up to keep anyone back that might interfere. "Where the hell is Victor Hesse?"

The dark-haired officer stared at him, terror filling his eyes. It was clear he knew who he was dealing with. He kind of reminded Danny of what he'd imagined Steve looked like as a young Navy recruit. Too bad he'd never get the chance to even come close to Steve's skills or experience. "I-I….I don't know what you're talking about!"

Danny pulled him forward and slammed him back again. "Don't lie to me! I know you've been feeding false information to Hesse! He now has my partner, I'm assuming because you've also been giving him information on our whereabouts. If you don't tell me where my partner is being held, I swear I will make you regret ever setting foot inside this building!"

Leighton shook in Danny's grip. The wild look in the detective's eyes left no room for doubt that he would follow through with his threat. "I don't know where he is! I've been talking to him on the phone for a few weeks, but that's all!" There was a collective gasp, and then shocked hush that fell across the room. The other officers cringed inwardly, knowing there was little that could save the traitor from the wrath of the Five-0 detective after purposely putting his partner at risk.

Danny pulled the man forward so that they were nose to nose. "Give me your phone." The rookie reached into his pocket and pulled it out. "Where is his number?"

"Look under Vic."

Danny glanced through the contacts and found the one he wanted. Satisfied, he tossed his phone back to Chin, who caught it easily and gave his teammate a warning glance. The Jersey detective ignored it, and turned back to Leighton. "Listen to me you son of a bitch. You had better pray that McGarrett survives this. If my partner dies because of your sorry-excuse-for-a-cop ass, I will kill you. You disgust me…and you disgrace the rest of us who know what it means to wear a badge." Danny delivered one strong punch to his jaw, sending him to the ground. "Chin? Would you do the honors?"

"Gladly," Chin responded, cuffing the officer roughly and jerking him to his feet. Danny was shaking with fury as he watched the two leave the room.

"Come on, Danny, let's get a track on that phone," Kono murmured, placing a gentle and comforting hand on his arm. She was proud of him for clearly reining in the fury he so desperately wanted to unleash on the kid who had risked his partner. All three of them wanted to hurt the one responsible for Steve's predicament, but she knew he felt it the strongest.

"Yeah," Danny breathed, running a hand down his face and following her out of the office. Neither of them acknowledged the rest of the officers in the room, who were left dumbfounded. They were all left with a stronger sense of respect for the man they'd all considered a _haole_ not only for the way he restrained himself, but also for the way he stepped up in his partner's absence.

H50H50H50H50

Whew…whatcha think?


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, I didn't realize how long it had been since the last time that I posted to this story! School has been kicking my butt, I'm almost done so I'll be able to post more for a few weeks here soon. I'm really excited about what I've got planned for the story…the last episode played pretty well into it and gave me a few more ideas! As always, thank you so much for your reviews, they are incredibly encouraging!

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Danny scribbled the address displayed on his computer screen frantically, writing as fast as he could so that he could get out of there as soon as he could. They finally had a lead on where Hesse had taken Steve, and he wasn't about to give the bastard any more time than he'd already used to abuse his partner.

As Danny ran out the door to his car, only pausing to make sure Chin and Kono were following him, Danny struggled to push his guilt away. The only light to the entire situation was the fact that Hesse would be slow to kill Steve. The man's sick desire for revenge would mean that he would take his time, breaking his mind as well as his body, before finishing him off. Knowing Steve, and the ex-SEAL's training and emotions towards the man, it would take a long time to break his mind. That God-forsaken bit of information was the only thing on Danny's side. The fact that he was counting on his partner's prolonged torture tore at him until he wanted to be sick.

Danny slid into the Camaro and was peeling out of the parking lot within seconds. Chin and Kono stayed close behind him as they sped towards the warehouse that the GPS in Hesse's cell phone alerted them to. Slow traffic raked the last of Danny's nerves, so he flipped the switch for the law enforcement lights and took a page out of the Steve McGarrett driving manual. They made it to the warehouse, which was normally a ten minute's drive away, in about five minutes.

Danny parked a few buildings down, so Chin and Kono followed suit. The three met on the sidewalk, adjusted vests and checked guns. Danny had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself before they started to approach the warehouse. They had to be on top of their game to get Steve out of this alive, and his hands were unsteady. Kono watched him silently as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. After a moment, his resolve was solidified once more and he nodded and met her gaze.

The warehouse was eerily still and quiet when they crept up to it. The Jersey detective grew uneasy at the lack of guards, but pushed forward regardless. Chin pulled the door open, and Danny slid into the building easily. It didn't take long to realize that they'd been tricked. The warehouse was completely empty. The lights streaming in through the windows bounced off of the far walls with nothing from which to cast a shadow.

"Damnit!" Danny growled, backing the team out quickly, looking around for any sign of a bomb or any other threat. The only thing that he saw was a cell phone resting next to the door. "Hesse." He snatched up the phone angrily, and pounded on the doorframe before joining Chin and Kono outside.

"What's that?" Kono questioned.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say Hesse's cell phone," Chin offered as Danny pulled out Leighton's phone and dialed the number for Vic. Danny smirked when the other phone in his hand started ringing, and then startled Chin and Kono when he threw it against the wall with all of his might. He was going to throw Leighton's cell against the wall as well, but ringing from his pocket distracted him. "Williams?"

"It's Catherine Rollins. I have a location from Steve's phone."

"That's great because we've got a dead end from Hesse's phone. What've you got for me?"

H50H50H50H50H50

"Who's your inside man?" Steve demanded. Hesse raised an eyebrow at the bound man, before stepping towards him and punching him in the abdomen. Steve doubled over as much as he could with his arms roped to the armrests, but kept silent in his suffering.

"What makes you think you can ask me questions?" Hesse snapped, jerking Steve's head back by the hair. "Why does it matter anyway? Without you, your little band of misfits won't exist anymore anyway, so my little friend will have nothing else against your followers. Not everyone in the HPD is happy with the jurisdiction and immunity you all have, so believe me it was easy to find someone willing to help me. He was thrilled at the idea of someone aiming to take out the leader, which would effectively shut your little operation down and give them back the respect they've lost on the streets working in your shadow." He knelt down in front of Steve, lifting his chin and making the Lieutenant Commander very uncomfortable with the way he was staring intently into his eyes as if searching for some answer. "What I want to know, Steve, is how you chased my brother and me around for five years…and never knew that we were working with the man responsible for your mother's death."

The shock of Hesse's statement stole Steve's breath. "What the hell are you talking about? Who did you work with?"

Hesse smirked, and ruffled his hair as if it were all a joke. "I guess you're just going to have to spend the next five years trying to find that out, won't ya? Well, you would've…if you were going to be living longer than tomorrow."

Steve jerked his head away, hiding a wince when his ribs protested the sudden movement. "Why tomorrow? Why not today?"

Hesse smiled at him and stood. "Because I want to enjoy watching you break, Steve. You think you're strong, but I know every chink in your armor." The sound of a door opening in the next room distracted him for a moment, and his smile turned dark, and made Steve incredibly uneasy. "Perhaps you will get to meet the man I've been working with. Steve McGarrett, meet Wo Fat."

Steve turned his dark blue gaze to the doorway, where a tall dark-haired man stood, his eyes running over Steve in a way that made him feel…dirty. "So nice to finally meet you, Steve. I have been looking forward to this day since I first met your father. He was a tough one to crack, your father. It wasn't until the day that I realized what mattered most to him that I was able to do it…and I so enjoyed dangling your mother's tragic, untimely death over his head," he taunted.

Steve's eyes grew wide and he jerked against his bindings, ignoring the pain shooting through his body. "You son of a bitch…I will _end_ you!" As if to silence the former SEAL, Hesse dealt him another sharp blow to the chest. Steve choked off a cry, letting only a grunt escape despite the fire spreading out from the center of his ribcage. Try as he might, once again his body curled in on itself as he struggled to breathe.

Wo Fat chuckled at him. "Well, it doesn't look like you're in much position to do anything, Mr. McGarrett. Which is just fine, because I have something that you should see."

With that, he dropped a laptop onto Steve's legs. Hesse jerked his head back so that he had nowhere else to look but the screen, and immediately dread settled into the pit of his stomach. The screen was fuzzy, but he could see the outline of a blond man standing outside of a building on a cell phone. _Danny…_

As he was forced to watch, two dark-clothed men approached his partner and started to beat him. Without even a chance to fight back, it wasn't long until the blond was on the ground, trying to protect his body against the continuous kicks. Steve's heart pounded in his ears and rage caused his body to shake. This was all his fault…he was watching his partner get beaten to death because of some sick vendetta against his family. Suddenly the world seemed to shift into slow motion, as he watched one of the thugs pull something out of his pants and aim it at the wounded detective.

The way that Danny's body jerked, Steve could've sworn he'd heard the gunshot too with how strongly his own body reacted. "No!" he growled, willing his partner to get up…to roll to the side…to move at all. He fiercely fought back tears with each second that passed without any movement from his partner. A growing dark spot on the screen made Steve sick to his stomach…Danny was bleeding to death…was already dead. Because of him. Gracie's dad was taken away from her…she was too pure and innocent to have to face this so young! "No…" he breathed.

Cackling hysterically, Wo Fat pulled the computer away from Steve and Hesse let his head go. Steve let it drop to his chest, unable to move a muscle because of the shock and grief and guilt coursing through him. Not even his father's death had left him feeling so…hollow. So alone.

H50H50H50H50

I am so sorry it took so long! I'm almost done with my classes for the semester so I'll be able to write more sooner, I promise! Thoughts? ;-)


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry for the wait, guys! I'm also sorry for being evil in the last chapter but the idea hit me and wouldn't go away!

H50H50H50H50

"You know, there's one thing that's been bugging me," Hesse stated as he walked back into the room. Steve glanced up at him darkly, but had no energy or willpower to lift his head. "Your father knew for years that your mother's death wasn't an accident. So why, Steve, would he not fill you in on that little tidbit of information?" The taunting sparked a fire of anger within the Navy officer, and he turned his head to deliver his fiercest glare to the man who killed his father. "And another thing…why exactly would your father play dumb about who I was? He knew…but he didn't want to fill you in. Why would that be, hmm Steve?"

"Shut up," Steve growled weakly. He had to force his breathing to steady in order to ease the stabbing pain shooting thru his chest with each inhale and exhale. He'd wondered the same things, wondered if his father knew who Hesse was…but hearing the words come out of the mouth of the man responsible tore at him.

"How much blood is on your hands, McGarrett? How many people that you love have died? We could go after the bitch that shot me…I would love to watch the light go out in her eyes while I strangle her, but I know of someone who would love to have a go at her first. Idiot couldn't shut up about how much he wanted to see the 'feisty surfer hottie' again."

Steve's eyes closed and his head started to drop. A hand from behind snatched his hair, and jerked his head back so that his neck was craned backwards. Steve grimaced against the unwanted movement, and blinked up at Wo Fat. "It was so easy to find you, Steve. It was so easy to find someone willing to turn you over to us, because you are an outsider. You are not wanted here, so we are going to be doing everyone on the Island a favor by getting rid of you. That, and I will finally be rid of the last person stupid enough to think he could convict me."

"Now that we have you, there is no more need to go after those you care about," Hesse added, coming back around to face Steve. He knelt in front of the injured man, staring into his blue eyes. "I can see that we've achieved our goal…you can't even muster up the energy to hate me anymore. All of your energy is focused on hating yourself. It's easy to see that you're dead inside, McGarrett. Oh, how the mighty have fallen." He released his captive and watched with victorious glee as the once-proud man finally shattered completely before his eyes.

_I'm poison, _Steve thought miserably to himself. _Anyone important in my life winds up dead because of me._ _Dad…Mom was killed by this bastard…now Danny. It's too much. It's all my fault that Gracie is going to have to grow up without her Danno. It's all my fault that Kono has had to face this kind of loss so early...she would've had a wonderful career. Chin is going to have to go back to his old job without Five-0, having served with father and son, both killed by the same man. It's too much…I can't handle knowing how many lives I've destroyed. I can't do this anymore…_

Burning agony jerked him back from his self-loathing and a cry tore itself from his throat. Steve opened his eyes to see a knife embedded in his right lower flank, Hesse's hand gripping the handle tightly. He heard Victor's triumphant laugh…all of the beating he'd taken up to this moment and nothing more than a muffled groan. An unhindered cry of pain was a sweet reward for finally breaking the man that had made his life a living hell for years.

Steve's head dropped back against the chair, every muscle in his body tensed as it fought against the pain. When Victor twisted the blade with an abrupt yank, there was no fight left in Steve and a mix between a whimper and a groan was all that came out. The blade was yanked back out, leaving behind pulsing fire in his side. Black dots danced along the edges of Steve's vision, but the former SEAL didn't try to fight it. The only thing keeping him from losing consciousness was the feel of the knife, sticky with his blood, pressing firmly against the bottom of his jaw and drawing his head up.

"This will make things so much easier for the people you love, Steve. I have no need or desire to go after them anymore, so they can return to their normal lives…as they were before you ruined them. Except for little Gracie of course, she has to live without her dear old dad. And your sister will be all alone. But they're all better off without you." Victor was about to deal the final blow when his phone started ringing. With an angry eye roll, the Irishman pulled it from his pocket and looked at it. "What the hell do you want, Leighton? I'm in the middle of somethin'."

A sharp gasp from the man standing above him caught Steve's floundering attention, and he looked up enough to see the surprise on Victor's face. The surprise turned to triumph, and the triumph turned into a fresh round of agony when Hesse leaned down and gripped the wound in his side, fingers pressing deep into the gash. Steve cried out again, his breath catching in his throat and choking it off. Stars danced before his eyes and his mind was unable to register the words floating through the air. _This is it…I'm sorry, Mom…Dad, I'm so sorry Danny…please forgive me. _As he began to give in to the comforting, enveloping darkness a loud crash reverberated through the room and the grip was abruptly released.

Steve was able to process the shouting for a moment, and heard Victor yell "you're too late!" before the deafening crack of a gunshot rang out. For a moment, Steve thought Victor was dead when he dropped down behind Steve's chair, but suddenly his ropes were cut and he was being dragged to his feet. He could only muster a grimace and a groan, and ignored the knife pressed against his neck. The stars were back in his eyes, and he wasn't so sure he would be able to get rid of them this time. Not that he wanted to try…he just wanted the pain and the grief and the guilt to end. He wondered absently if Wo Fat was dead, but no one had hit the ground after the shot.

Hesse pulled him back towards a hallway, and all that Steve could think about was how much he just wanted it to end. There was nothing left for him…nothing left _in_ him. Nothing left to keep him on his feet when Hesse's grip vanished abruptly. A familiar voice started calling his name. _Wow…this really _is _it…_A faint smile crossed his lips as he finally felt reality slip from his grasp.

H50H50H50H50

Please don't hurt me! Thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

I am soo sorry for the delay! My fiancé came home for New Years and we were running around like crazy while he was here. And then I got a cold that knocked me on my butt for a couple of days. Holy Toledo the last episode was intense! Can't wait for the next one! I hope you guys enjoy this…possibly going to revamp it to fit in with the course of the season so far! Thoughts on that?

Not mine. I just like to play.

H50H50H50H50H50H50

Danny waited, his heart pounding in anticipation, as the phone up against his ear rang. He sent an anxious glance to Kono, who was standing across from him holding her gun at the ready. She looked just as determined, angry, and terrified as he felt, and he knew that Chin was feeling the same way behind him.

"What the hell do you want, Leighton? I'm in the middle of somethin'," a deep voice growled at him abruptly. Danny returned his attention to the call and gave a dark grin.

"I'm sorry, Leighton isn't available. But thanks to him, I'm going to find you and then you're going to wish you'd died that day on the freighter."

Danny enjoyed the shocked gasp across the line. Hesse was silent for a moment, and the Jersey detective wondered what was going through his head, until an agonized cry threatened to tear his heart out. Steve's hoarse voice cut out suddenly, and Danny heard a strangled choke. Having heard more than enough, Danny hurled the phone away from him and kicked in the door in front of him. "Get the hell away from him!" he ordered, forcing himself to keep his attention on the cockroach standing over his partner. He knew if he looked at Steve, he ran the risk of distraction that he couldn't afford.

"You're too late!" Hesse shouted. Movement out of the corner of his eye alerted Danny to the other presence in the room. An Asian man was running for the back hallway. Acting instinctually, Danny aimed his gun and pulled the trigger. The man jerked as the bullet struck him in the shoulder, but kept running. Hesse ducked behind Steve, returning Danny's attention to his partner's captor. He watched as Hesse cut bindings holding an injured McGarrett to the chair he was slumped in.

"Don't even think about it, Hesse. Leave him where he is!"

The man ignored his order, and yanked Steve to his feet. The taller man groaned weakly, which fueled the fury burning in the Jersey detective. He stepped forward as Hesse stepped back and raised a knife to his throat. Danny silently prayed that Hesse was only using Steve as a shield until he got out of the room. He kept his gun trained on the man. "This isn't over," Hesse growled, releasing Steve abruptly and running beyond his line of vision. Chin automatically took off after him, but Danny's attention locked on his partner.

He finally allowed himself to catalogue Steve's injuries, and fear took a strong hold. Blood stained the tan cargo pants from a wound in his side, and bruises marred most of his face. Steve's eyes fluttered shut and his body swayed. The smile that crossed his partner's face would haunt Danny for the rest of his life if he didn't make it through this. It was enough to jolt the detective into action. "Kono, call an ambulance! Now!"

Arms wrapped around the former SEAL as his knees gave out. Danny eased his partner to the ground with his head on and then tore his shirt open. The extent of the visible injuries sickened him; purple bruises suggested broken ribs, and the source of the bleeding was suddenly evident as a gaping hole in his right side. "Hang on, partner. Don't let him win. Help is on the way."

Steve's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his whisper. "Danny…I-" his voice cut off as a grimace crossed his lips. "I'm so sorry…God…I'm so sorry. This is…all my fault," he sobbed weakly. Danny leaned over him, but realized when he met his partner's gaze that Steve wasn't looking back at him. It was as if the man was looking _through _him.

"Steve, everything's okay. Save your energy, man. You need to relax, we've got it from here." He placed a steadying hand on Steve's sweat-drenched forehead even as the wounded man struggled to lift his head. The firm grip didn't release, so Steve could only look up at his partner. Danny's heart wrenched at the grief and guilt he found in the dazed blue depths.

"No…I'm sorry…I can't tell Gracie. I can't ever look at her again…she'll hate me."

Confusion made Danny hesitate. "Steve…what are you talking about? Why will she hate you?"

His partner's body arched suddenly, and his face twisted in pain. His hand reached across to grip Danny's shoulder. While waiting for the episode to pass, Danny reached up and squeezed the fist to reassure the injured man. "Because I killed you…I'm…I'm the one to blame. I'm…so sorry, Danno. So sorry."

Shock slammed into Danny. Steve thought he was dead. Steve thought he was responsible for his death. Steve bleeding out thinking he was dead was really, very bad. "Steve…I'm here. I'm alive. I need you to hang on so I can prove to you that you're not to blame for anything, okay? Gracie still loves her Uncle Steve…she needs you to stick around. You hear me?"

Steve shook his head. "I'm so sorry…"

The paramedics arriving eased some of Danny's mounting panic, and Kono urged him to ride with them. He watched the pain dance across his partner's face as they moved him, and felt his heart break when Steve cried out when they rolled him to get him onto the stretcher. He glanced up when Chin hurried back into the room to find out about Steve. The Hawaii-native shook his head in frustration when he met Danny's eyes.

Once he knew Steve was going to make it, he would begin the hunt for Hesse. Once he found him, he'd make sure the son of a bitch and his little accomplice knew just what it meant to screw with Five-0.

H50H50H50H50

I am SO sorry this is so late…I dunno what my problem's been but this chapter has been fighting me tooth and nail! I hope you liked it, your reviews for my last chapter were amazing! I'm going to try to get this next chapter out much quicker, I promise!


	8. Chapter 8

I feel like such a horrible person…I am so sorry for making you wait. School and work are kicking my butt, and I've been fighting to keep motivated for everything. I'm trying though! Having to rewrite it several times because my computer is dying on me doesn't help. You guys have been amazing thank you for sticking with me!

H50H50H50H50

"Can you tell me what happened, Detective?" one of the EMT's questioned Danny as they loaded Steve into the ambulance. Danny's eyes were fixed on the man laying far too still on the stretcher. This was definitely one of those moments where he'd give anything for his partner to be his typical ADD, trigger-happy self. "Detective Williams?"

Danny finally looked up at her. _What happened…a maniac drugged him and then did God knows what…and I wanted it to happen. _"Uh…he was kidnapped by a man we'd thought was dead, and was drugged. I don't know what happened before we found him to lead to this." Once they were all fully loaded into the back of the rig, the ambulance took off towards the hospital. Danny's eyes were once again locked on Steve's pale face as his mind ran over thousands of possible scenarios that they could have barged in on.

"Detective, how are you feeling?" the soft voice of the same EMT pulled him from his thoughts. Danny idly wondered how long he'd been lost in his dark musings.

"I'm fine…I'm not the one who was drugged with who-the-hell-knows-what and tortured. Please, call me Danny." He tried to rein in his temper before he really took it out on the poor woman who was simply trying to help him.

Her touch startled him. The Jersey detective looked up into her focused, intent gaze. "Danny, I need you to stay alert…you look like this is hitting you pretty hard and we don't want you to go into shock."

Anger flared within Danny, and his eyes hardened. "You should be worrying about Steve. I'll be just fine," he snapped. He knew she was making sure they didn't end up with a second patient, but when all that he felt was an overwhelming sense of guilt it was hard to even consider accepting help for himself.

The EMT didn't even appear fazed by his outburst, which only served to make him feel worse about himself. Instead, she smiled gently at him. "My partner is taking good care of Steve, I promise. He's done what he can to stem the blood flow for now and we're only another minute or so out from the hospital. My only job right now is to talk to you. My name is Kara."

He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry for the attitude, Kara. It's been a long couple of days." The hand that ran across his face was trembling slightly.

"So I've heard. I'm sure you're glad it's over."

"I'll be glad when he can tell me himself that it's over."

H50H50H50H50

Once the ambulance reached the hospital, everything seemed like a blur. The male EMT rushed Steve away while Kara ushered Danny into what seemed to be a private waiting room. He was grateful that he would have some time alone before the rest of the team arrived. She squeezed his shoulder sympathetically before leaving him alone to his thoughts. He needed to collect himself before the others arrived; he needed to step up and lead them while Steve was out of commission, and letting himself get distracted with guilt would do nothing to help keep Steve safe, keep Chin and Kono safe, should Hesse try to finish the job.

With a sigh, the Jersey detective dropped into a chair and ran his hands through his hair. His mind raced through the events of the past twenty four hours, and the guilt started to set in all over again. A little voice in the back of his mind reminded him that the only reason that he wanted Hesse to take his time in making Steve suffer was because the longer he suffered, the longer he was actually kept alive, but it didn't matter. He still hated himself for wishing the pain on his partner. He would never be able to look Grace in the eyes again if Steve didn't make it through…her total confidence in him would tear him to pieces.

Guilt tacked on when he thought about Mary. Poor Mary had just been reliving the grief over their father to Steve that very morning…now she had to deal with potentially losing her brother as well. Once he got himself together, he had to call her so that she could come to be with him. He needed to call Catherine as soon as possible. Regardless of their lack of official status, Danny knew she would want to be with Steve, especially if his condition worsened. The Governor would have to know as well…not only was the leader of her task force fighting for his life, but the man who'd put him in said position was still on the loose.

His guilt was slowly replaced by fear as he thought about the possibility of losing his partner. It had been hard to learn that Mekka had been killed, but he knew the death of McGarrett would be exponentially worse. As much as they bickered and fought, Steve had become the best partner he'd ever had in his time as an officer as well as his best friend.

"Danny?" A soft voice mercifully interrupted his morose thoughts. He looked up to see Kono and Chin standing in the doorway to the waiting room. "Any word yet?"

He stood, running a hand over his face. "No. You guys made it here pretty quick…HPD take over the scene?"

Chin nodded. "They're combing the area for Hesse and his accomplice, but there hasn't been any sign of either of them yet."

Danny nodded. "Well, like Steve told the Governor, if there's one thing Hesse is good at it's hiding. Does she know?"

"I called both the Governor and Mary on the way over here. The Governor is sending over three officers to act as special security for him. Mary should be here soon," Kono explained. Danny gave her the ghost of a thankful smile, the most he could muster, but she understood how much it took off of his shoulders to not have to make those calls. "I don't have Catherine's number, but I also figured you would want her to hear it from you than one of us."

Danny appreciated how well the team knew each other. She knew exactly what he needed her to take care of and what he knew he needed to do himself, and being able to rely on her for it was a massive relief. "Thank you. I'll call her now."

He took a deep breath and tugged his phone from his pocket. Part of him prayed that she wouldn't answer, but he knew it was futile considering the situation. "Danny?"

"Hey, Catherine. We found him, thanks to your intel, but he's in bad shape. Can you get here?" He knew she would appreciate the fact that he was to the point with her. He couldn't bring himself to beat around the bush with her anyway.

Her soft gasp sent a stab of guilt through him again. "I'll be there as soon as I can get a lift off of here. What do you know?"

"He's got what I'm assuming is a stab wound in his side, and bruising, but we won't know the extent of the damage until someone comes to talk to us. I will let you know as soon as anything changes. Call me when you get to land if I don't call you first."

"Thank you, Danny. I'll talk to you soon."

The acting leader of Five-0 ended the call and pressed his fist against his forehead for a moment to get a grip on his emotions. "She's going to be on her way as soon as she has a way off the carrier. So now, all we have to do is wait. I hate waiting, damnit," he grumbled.

Kono placed a hand on his arm, and tugged him back to sit with her and Chin. The three sat in silence, waiting for something, anything, to tell them that their 'super SEAL' leader would be okay.

H50H50H50

How was it? I'm so sorry again for the wait I'll try to make the updates quicker!


End file.
